Lettre d'héritage
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Alors que les aventuriers se reposent dans une taverne, un inconnu va livrer un message à Grunlek pour le moins inquiétant. Une simple lettre qui pourrait bien bouleverser son quotidien tout entier. [Centré sur le passé de Grunlek]
_BON-SWAR ! On attaque aujourd'hui l'OS sur le passé de Grunlek, que je rumine depuis plusieurs semaines et que je crevais d'envie d'écrire. Merci à tous pour vos retours sur celui de Shin, contente qu'il vous a plu :D J'ai bien bossé dessus :3 Celui là il est encore plus long, c'était un défi personnel, en quelque sorte. Et puis ma rencontre avec Krayn m'a totalement boosté x) J'ai commencé cet OS le mercredi avant la MIA, je vous laisse faire le compte pour le nombre d'heures de travail que ce texte a demandé, sachant que je bosse entre 4 et 5h dessus par jour. Ce texte est encore plus long qu'Absence, et je pensais pas que ça serait possible x) C'est parti :D_

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LETTRE** **D'HÉRITAGE**

Assis à la table d'une taverne rurale, Théo, Shin et Grunlek profitaient d'un repos bien mérité, après plusieurs jours de voyage particulièrement intenses, autour d'une bonne bière. Seule personne manquant à l'appel, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, c'était la veille, en train de courtiser une pauvre paysanne innocente et probablement vierge qui s'était laissée entourloupée par le numéro de charme du mage. Depuis, plus de signes de vie, ce qui énervait tout particulièrement le paladin, qui lui avait hâte de reprendre la route. Ils étaient complètement coincés, attendant le retour du pyromage.

« Il est jeune, finit par lâcher Grunlek. Laisse-le profiter. Dans cinquante ans il ne sera plus aussi souple. »

Théo marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, fulminant. Shin restait neutre. Il avait trouvé une pomme, ça suffisait à l'occuper en attendant. L'absence du mage l'arrangeait d'ailleurs. Il y avait encore six pommes dans le panier devant eux, et il comptait bien toutes les manger. Son rêve se brisa lorsque la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Balthazar habillé d'une nouvelle longue robe rouge sombre, aux broderies dorées, contrastant parfaitement avec sa coupe de cheveux qui elle laissait à désirer.

Il sembla surpris de trouver ses compagnons déjà levés. Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Tous savaient qu'il était en train de chercher une excuse cohérente qu'aucun d'eux n'arriverait à contredire, le laissant gagner. Théo sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il rougit furieusement. Grunlek et Shin poussèrent un soupir. Et c'était reparti.

« T'étais où putain ?! Ça fait des heures qu'on t'attend ! On commence à en avoir marre de tes conquêtes nocturnes ! J'espère que tu l'as pas foutu enceinte, je commence à en avoir assez de régler tes conneries !

\- Quoi ? Mais c'était une mage, on a fait connaissance, et elle a voulu me montrer quelques sorts, c'est tout.

\- Ouais. « Quelques sorts. »

\- Arrête de voir le mal partout Théo. »

Bob attrapa une pomme dans le panier de Shin, s'attirant un regard meurtrier du cadet du groupe, surtout quand il croqua dedans. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise entre Grunlek et Shin, évitant soigneusement le regard du paladin de la Lumière, qui semblait être d'une humeur massacrante. La tavernière s'approcha de leur table. Bob lui offrit un grand sourire charmeur, qui se transforma bien vite en grimace quand une armure de plates lui écrasa le pied. La jeune femme l'ignora, pour se tourner vers Grunlek.

« Maître Nain ? Un étranger a laissé cette lettre pour vous tout à l'heure. Il a dit que c'était important.

\- C'était qui ? Demanda Théo, méfiant.

\- Il n'a pas laissé de nom. Mais c'était un nain également. »

Le nain récupéra le bout de papier. Il la retourna, et se figea soudainement, en apercevant le sceau. Il sembla soudainement très perturbé, il poussa sa chaise et se leva, s'attirant des regards inquiets de ses amis.

« Grun' ? L'appela doucement Shin.

\- Je... Je reviens. Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il quitta la taverne sous les regards perdus de ses amis. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, il voulait vraiment être seul. Il s'enferma dans les écuries. Eden, qui avait passé la nuit ici, l'accueillit, la queue fouettant l'air. Grunlek lui caressa doucement la tête, avant de s'asseoir dans la paille. Eden vint se coucher sur ses genoux, visiblement inquiète pour lui.

« Tout va bien Eden, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La louve posa sa grosse tête sur lui, dans un soupir. Grunlek sourit, puis centra son attention de nouveau sur la lettre. Il brisa le sceau et déplia la lettre, enfin décidé.

 _"Mon fils,_

 _Je suis mourant. Le peuple nain a besoin d'un dirigeant. Tu es mon dernier héritier. Je sais bien que tu as refusé ce poste il y a longtemps, et je respecte ta volonté. Je souhaite simplement te revoir avant la fin. Ce sera à toi de nommer un nouveau Roi. Je compte sur toi._

 _Ton père."_

Grunlek resta un moment le regard dans le vide. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur ses amis.

« Grunlek, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Finit par demander Bob. On veut bien t'aider, mais on sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Et te voir comme ça c'est pas forcément ce qu'on aime le plus. Tu nous explique ?

\- Je... Je vais devoir m'absenter un moment.

\- Sans nous ?

\- J'en sais rien Bob. Je n'en sais rien. Je suis perdu. »

Il lui tendit la lettre. Bob s'approcha, s'en saisit et se mit à lire. Il se gratta nerveusement la tête juste après, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Lui qui avait également eu une famille que l'on pourrait qualifier de « difficile », il n'aurait compris que trop bien que Grunlek préfère être seul. Le mage s'installa près du mécanicien, Eden releva la tête un instant.

« C'est ton choix Grunlek. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on viennent, je te couvrirai. Je te comprend, je suis déjà passé par là quelque part.

\- Pour tout dire, je ne préférerai ne pas être seul. Mais j'ai peur de leurs regards. A « mon » peuple. Sur vous. Le monde des humains et le monde des nains ont deux visions opposées de la vie. J'ai peur de leur réaction.

\- J'ai été martyrisé pendant plusieurs années, je suis plus à ça prêt. J'ai un peu l'habitude. Demi-démon, tout ça.

\- Mais Théo ?

\- On le gardera sous contrôle, comme d'habitude. »

Grunlek baissa les yeux sur sa louve, qui lui lécha doucement la nain, comme pour le réconforter. Son choix était fait. Il serra son poing métallique, et releva des yeux brillants vers Bob.

« Merci Bob. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

\- Mon égo te remercie. Allez viens, le paladin va encore s'énerver. On partira demain matin. »

Le nain attrapa la main que Bob lui tendit, dépoussiéra ses habits et suivit le mage à l'extérieur. Théo et Shinddha se trouvaient devant l'auberge. Si le guerrier restait impassible, le regard que lui lança l'archer trahissait son inquiétude. Grunlek n'osa rien dire, et il fut ravi de voir Bob prendre la parole à sa place.

« On va passer la journée ici. Demain on s'en va pour le royaume nain, dans le Nord. C'est pour une affaire personnelle, ne posez pas de questions.

\- Très bien, répondit Shin, rassuré.

\- Vous faites chier, grogna Théo en repoussant la porte de l'auberge, probablement pour retourner réserver la chambre. »

Les trois amis lâchèrent un petit rire nerveux, puis le suivirent. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement calmement, en partie consacré à la préparation du voyage. Théo et Balthazar étaient partis en ville acheter des provisions et de quoi se couvrir, les terres du nord étant particulièrement froides et rudes. Shin était lui parti se promener en forêt, ne supportant plus l'enfermement.

Seul Grunlek était resté à l'auberge. Il avait fait rentrer Eden en douce, par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans l'un des quatre lits. La louve semblait percevoir le stress de son ami nain et ne le quittait plus depuis la veille, réclamant des caresses dès que le regard de son compagnon se perdait dans le lointain. Grunlek appréhendait grandement tout ce qui se passerait une fois qu'il serait de retour chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer, tout simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place Eden ? »

La louve bailla comme simple réponse, et enfonça sa tête dans creux de son bras humain. Grunlek lui sourit doucement avant de passer sa main le long de sa fourrure blanche. Il ne savait pas si elle comprenait ce qu'il disait, mais elle réussissait toujours à lui remonter le moral, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Fatigué, il décida de laisser Morphée l'accueillir dans ses bras et s'endormit doucement contre son compagnon canin.

Il fut réveillé deux bonnes heures plus tard par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Shin croisa le regard encore endormi du nain. Il attrapa une chaise, et s'installa près de son lit. Il posa sa tête sur le dossier, et dévisagea intensément son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Shin ?

\- Pourquoi on retourne chez toi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Pourquoi tu veux pas en parler ? Je suis pas stupide. J'ai bien vu que Bob veut pas qu'on en parle. Mais moi, voyagez sans savoir où l'on va exactement ni pourquoi, ça me dérange.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas Shinddha. C'est compliqué. C'est... »

Il soupira. De toute manière, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

« Mon père est mourant, il veut que je lui rende visite avant qu'il passe à trépas pour que je décide de qui lui succédera.

\- Il veut que ce soit toi, pas vrai ?

\- C'est ce que je pense. Il cherche un prétexte pour avoir le temps de me convaincre. Mais je ne céderai pas. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je ne supporterais pas de rester enfermé de nouveau dans un palais. Le monde est trop grand pour que l'on reste coincé dans un seul endroit. Je veux pas d'une autre vie. Et... Je ne serais pas accepté de toute manière. J'ai toujours été différent des autres.

\- Quelle que soit ta décision, je suis sûr que ce sera la meilleure pour toi. Même si tu nous quittes... Je serais triste, mais je t'en voudrais pas. Mais sache qu'on est là si tu veux en parler. On est tes amis, on est là pour ça aussi.

\- Merci Shin. »

Le demi-élémentaire lui sourit, et se jeta dans le lit d'en face. Il sortit une pomme de sa poche et croqua dedans. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Théo et Balthazar de rentrer, les bras chargés. Bob présenta sa cape en peau d'ours des forêts noires avec fierté à ses compagnons, trop content d'avoir ajouté une nouveauté à sa garde-robe. Le paladin avait lui opté pour un simple pull en laine, à mettre sous son armure. Il en avait pris également pour Grunlek et Shin, laissant le mage se faire gonfler l'égo auprès des commerçantes pendant ce temps là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là le clebs ? Lâcha élégamment Théo en pointant Eden du doigt. C'était pas interdit ici ?

\- Je l'ai fait passée par la fenêtre. Elle ne dérange pas, elle est sage.

\- Ouais, ben qu'elle aille pas pisser sur mes affaires.

\- Ou sur ma toute nouvelle cape, ajouta Bob en câlinant sa peau d'ours sensuellement. »

Théo poussa un soupir avant de retirer le haut de son armure et de s'installer dans un des deux lits restants. Bob continua lui de se pavaner dans la pièce, puis, voyant que ses amis s'étaient tous endormis, il se dirigea vers l'auberge, pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas impressionner une jeune fille. La soirée passa tranquillement, les heures défilèrent pour nos aventuriers endormis, et l'aube finit par se lever sur le Cratère.

Grunlek, Shin et Théo se dépêchèrent de s'habiller. Bob, lui, s'éveillait à peine, tout courbaturé et...

« Il a quand même pas couché avec une fille ici ?! S'exclama Théo en pointant du doigt une masse de cheveux blonds suspecte collé au torse peu musclé du mage.

\- Il est jeune Théo, rappela Grunlek dans un demi-sourire.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux, grogna Balthazar en se mettant en position assise. »

La jeune femme bougea légèrement, et fini par se réveiller. Elle sourit timidement aux autres aventuriers tout en gardant la couverture sur son corps frêle, cachant sa nudité. Théo leva les yeux en l'air, attrapa son sac et quitta la pièce, pour aller préparer Lumière. Grunlek et Shin lui emboîtèrent le pas. Balthazar se décida enfin une heure plus tard, après un baiser sur le parvis de l'auberge sur les lèvres de la « femme de sa vie ». Au moins la quatrième cette semaine. Le groupe se mit finalement en marche, Balthazar et Shin sur Brasier, Théo et Grunlek sur Lumière.

Le voyage se fit calmement. Bob faisait la conversation avec lui même, à propos de livres de sorts magiques mais ne l'étaient pas, Théo nettoyait son épée, tentant de ne plus l'entendre. Shin lui était occupé à manger des pommes, qu'il piochait régulièrement dans sa réserve préparée avant le voyage. Grunlek était lui silencieux, le visage fermé, visiblement inquiet. Eden marchait entre les deux chevaux, disparaissant de temps à autre pour débusquer des lapins. Le trajet dura environ une semaine avant qu'ils n'entrent dans les terres froides du nord, un paysage enneigé, montagneux et dont la température très basse donnait bien du fil à retordre aux aventuriers. Théo ne laissait rien paraître, même si on pouvait le voir trembler de temps à autre, Bob s'était emmitouflé dans sa peau d'ours, dont ne dépassait plus que la tête, Grunlek avait également enfilé son pull. Seul Shinddha semblait complètement ravi. Il était descendu de cheval et jouait dans la neige autour du cortège.

Deux jours plus tard, sur les indications de leur ami nain, ils se mirent à escalader une énorme montagne. Le climat se fit plus rude. Bob commença très rapidement à se plaindre du froid et de la neige s'accumulant dans ses cheveux soyeux. Même Shin semblait en souffrir. Des rafales de vent très violentes les obligeaient à faire des pauses de temps à autre, et, plus ils gagnaient en altitude, pire c'était.

« L'entrée de la ville se trouve dans les environs, cria Grunlek pour couvrir le bruit du vent. C'est une grande porte en bois généralement illuminée. La ville est dans la montagne. On y sera à l'abri.

\- Faudrait déjà qu'on y voit quelque chose pour ça, marmonna Théo, les cheveux couverts de neige. »

Ce fut Bob qui repéra l'entrée, quelques minutes plus tard, très motivé par l'idée de ne plus se retrouver sous la tempête. Un nain en armure surveillait les passages. Leur convoi fut stoppé immédiatement.

« La ville est interdite aux humains, dit calmement le premier. Retournez d'où vous venez. »

Grunlek descendit de cheval, et s'approcha, la lettre à la main. Il prit une grande inspiration, alors que Bob retenait Théo à l'arrière pour pas qu'il ne commette de bourde diplomatique comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Je suis attendu, dit doucement leur compagnon. Je... Je suis Grunlek von Krayn, troisième du nom, mon père a demandé à me voir.

\- Oh ! Désolé Messire, nous ne vous avions point reconnu ! »

Il s'agenouilla devant lui. Les trois autres aventuriers se lancèrent un regard assez surpris. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir qui que ce soit accorder une si grande importance à leur ami, c'était donc une expérience pour le moins unique et intriguante.

« Ce sont mes amis, continua Grunlek en pointant les trois autres du doigt. Ils sont mes invités et resteront avec moi. Ils ne causeront pas de problèmes.

\- Très bien mon prince. Je m'en vais informer votre digne père de votre présence. Une escorte vous guidera jusqu'au palais.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte. Ou plutôt j'en ai déjà une.

\- Comme vous voulez. Entrez je vous prie. Des écuyers vont s'occuper de vos montures. »

Balthazar désinvoqua Brasier et se réfugia directement à l'intérieur, ne se faisant pas prier. Théo, Grunlek et Shin le suivirent quelques secondes plus tard, fatigués et trempés. Le nain prit la tête du convoi. Après la traversée d'un long couloir éclairé par des torches, nos aventuriers pénétrèrent dans une énorme ville, taillée dans les rochers, s'étalant sous l'ensemble de la montagne. Le palais était visible de très loin, la seule touche en bleu et or de la cité toute entière, un peu plus surélevée que les autres.

Les yeux de Balthazar s'émerveillèrent rapidement. Lui qui était avide de nouvelles connaissances, découvrir une nouvelle civilisation qu'il ne connaissait que par les histoires de Grunlek, c'était du pur bonheur. Il ne cessait de disparaître entre les rues pour faire un tour et retrouver ses compagnons un peu plus loin. Théo était lui plus stoïque, mais faisait tout de même briller un peu son armure, pour impressionner les habitants des lieux, en particulier les enfants, qui le suivaient du regard depuis son arrivée, envieux. Shin était lui très mal à l'aise, collé à Grunlek. De plus en plus de monde se rassemblait autour d'eux pour voir le prince, et toute cette foule commençait sérieusement à l'angoisser. Il invoqua même Icy, pour se rassurer un peu et trouver un point de repère auquel s'accrocher.

Grunlek n'avait plus l'habitude des coutumes de son ancienne vie. Il se contentait d'éviter les personnes s'agenouillant à son passage, les regards choqués, dédaigneux ou compatissants de ses compatriotes. Bien qu'il avait désormais un bras mécanique, il savait que beaucoup le considérait toujours comme l'élément faible de la famille. Celui qui n'a jamais été capable de prendre une décision, handicapé, et qui a fuis comme un lâche une nuit de pleine lune. Ils le jugeait, il en avait parfaitement conscience. S'il y a encore quelques années, il aurait été incapable de supporter ces regards, aujourd'hui, il leur faisait face avec une parfaite indifférence. Il ne s'identifiait plus à l'image qu'il leur donnait, mais à ce qu'il était réellement, ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

A l'approche du palais, néanmoins, il commença à légèrement se crisper. Il y avait tellement de mauvais souvenirs se rapportant à ce dernier qu'il était en train d'angoisser. L'enfermement, son père qui refuse de le présenter aux autres parce qu'il est un monstre, son handicap très lourd pour lequel personne ne refusait de l'aider, ses longues nuits à pleurer dans son lit. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis secoua la tête. C'était le passé. Il n'était pas ici pour des années, mais au mieux pour quelques semaines. C'était horrible, mais il avait presque envie que son père meurt rapidement, qu'il puisse prendre une personne random pour le mettre à la tête du royaume et disparaître dans la nature avec ses amis pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais il avait bien conscience du fait que rien ne se passe réellement comme prévu, jamais.

« C'est énorme pour un palais de nains ! Lâcha brillamment Balthazar, s'attirant des regards foudroyants des personnes aux alentours. Sans... Sans offense, hein. Je trouve ça génial tout ce qui a été fait ici.

\- C'est mes aïeuls d'il y a six cent ans qui ont fondé cette ville, déclara calmement Grunlek. Elle s'est agrandie au fil des années. Le palais est ici depuis seulement deux cent ans, et il est tenu par ma famille depuis sa création. Ce ne sont pas comme les royaumes humains, ici, le Roi domine certes la ville, mais il est plus considéré comme un patriarche, un modèle à suivre plutôt qu'un Roi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a que peu de conflits nains. Chaque ville a son propre gouvernement, et les villes, hormis pour des échanges commerciaux, ne se croisent que rarement. Mais chaque petit gouvernement est relié au Grand Gouvernement, pour maintenir un minimum d'ordre. Mon père est le Roi repère, c'est lui qui crée les impôts, créée les gouvernements, les fait évoluer. Et tout en bas de la chaîne... Il y a moi. »

Bob donna une petite tape dans le dos de son ami en riant.

« Il y a pire pour endroit pour grandir. Ma mère désespérait de recoudre ma robe avec tous mes sorts ratés.

\- Je ne sais pas. Le milieu royal semble certes attirant à première vue, mais il est toxique. Depuis que je suis petit, on essaye de m'influencer pour que je prenne telle ou telle direction, on a tenté de me faire disparaître également, deux fois. Je n'ai que de mauvais souvenirs quand je regarde ce palais. Je ne sais même pas si je saurais rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre qui m'a servie de prison. »

Théo, à ses côtés, prit la tête du groupe et commença à gravir les marches en pierre menant vers le palais, Shin sur les talons. Il y avait moins de monde dans le coin, le demi-élémentaire semblait un peu plus détendu. Balthazar et Grunlek les suivirent de près, quoiqu'un peu à l'arrière. Des gardes s'agenouillèrent devant eux, alors qu'un homme en costard de petite taille s'approchait d'eux

« Sire Grunlek, votre père a fait une forte crise aujourd'hui, il se repose. Vous ne pourrez le rencontrer que demain matin. Nous avons préparé vos chambres, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Le majordome les fit rentrer. Par coutume, des nains vinrent récupérer leurs armes, puisqu'il est interdit d'en avoir dans l'enceinte du château. Théo de Silverberg se prépara à se plaindre, mais Bob lui arracha son épée des mains pour la mettre avec les autres et le poussa directement par derrière vers le couloir que les autres avaient empruntés, pour l'empêcher de protester. Le paladin se mit à bouder très légèrement. Ils furent conduits dans deux chambres différentes. Grunlek se retrouva dans son ancienne chambre, seul et ses trois amis dans celle d'en face.

Le nain resta un long moment sur le palier, n'osant pas entrer dans ce qui fut jadis son sanctuaire. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Les mêmes jouets traînaient toujours sur le sol, des poupées pour la plupart, à qui il manquait un bras. C'était un réflexe qu'il avait pris étant petit. Il s'était dit que puisque lui était un monstre, ses jouets aussi devaient l'être. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Seul les draps avaient été changés, c'était toujours le même, celui qui avait accueilli ses crises de larmes. Il souleva son oreiller, et sourit. Une peluche dindon, elle aussi avec une seule aile était posé là. Grunlek la ramassa, et la fit tourner dans ses mains. Gloubilly, son meilleur ami, celui qui avait été son confident pendant bien des années. Il le posa, et se mit à arpenter les lieux, redécouvrant de vieilles choses, non sans un intérêt certain. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu autant de choses. Pour tout dire, il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose. Dès qu'il avait quitté le château, il avait immédiatement voulu oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans ces lieux. Et il l'avait fait avec brio jusqu'à présent.

Soudainement mal à l'aise, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit et rentra dans celle d'en face. Shinddha était déjà dormir dans l'un des luxueux lits baldaquins, on ne voyait plus dépasser que le haut de sa tête. Ils avaient eu la suite royale, avec quatre chambres, réservée habituellement aux invités du Roi, éo était lui dans la salle d'eau, pour se débarbouiller. Lui aussi venait d'une famille avec une certaine réputation, et être sale dans un château le dérangeait. Bob était lui occupé avec un énorme livre, sur le bureau, sourcils froncés, visiblement concentré.

« Tout va bien Grun ? Demanda le mage, inquiet, en relevant la tête. T'as une sale tête.  
\- Il reste un lit de libre ?

\- Oui, pour... »

Grunlek sortit de la chambre, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son sac, qu'il jeta dans le lit restant. Balthazar continuait de le dévisager intensément depuis le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'arriverai pas à dormir dans ma chambre. J'ai de nombreuses choses qui sont remontées en surface, et je ne me sens pas prêt à faire face à mes cauchemars pour le moment. Je... Je veux juste qu'on parte rapidement Bob, je ne supporterai pas d'être enfermé longtemps ici.

\- Je comprend, je serais probablement pareil si je retournais chez moi. Hésite pas à me réveiller si ça va pas cette nuit, je viendrais te tenir compagnie. »

Grunlek hocha la tête. Théo choisit son moment pour rentrer dans la pièce, habillé d'une tunique ample, rasé, les cheveux bien coiffés, il n'avait plus rien de l'espèce de barbare aux allures d'inquisiteur de d'habitude. La mâchoire de Balthazar manqua de se décrocher.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Théo ?

\- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- T'as retiré ton armure ! Je veux dire... T'as vraiment retiré ton armure !

\- Ce qu'il essaye de dire, reprit Grunlek, c'est que c'est très... inhabituel de te voir dans cette tenue. Mais ça te va très bien. »

Théo sourit légèrement au compliment, mais reprit bien vite son air froid et détaché habituel. Le regard de Balthazar finit par se détourner rapidement de Théo, avant que ce dernier ne le remarque, et il regagna son livre. En jetant un coup d'oeil par au dessus son épaule, Grunlek s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un livre nain. Un livre de danse, pour être précis. Ce détail arracha un sourire au nain. De toute évidence, le mage ne comprenait pas la langue qu'il lisait. Le livre était à l'envers.

« Un tombeur comme toi a encore besoin de cours de danse ?

\- Hum ?

\- C'est un livre d'apprentissage pour les jeunes danseurs nains Balthazar.

\- … Oh. »

Il referma le livre, faisant mine qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils restèrent encore deux heures dans la chambre, à discuter de leurs prochains voyages. Théo trouvait qu'ils manquaient de réels objectifs, et que se faire embaucher en tant que mercenaires pourrait être une bonne idée. Balthazar avait lui envie de se diriger vers le grand est, pour approcher le peuple centaures, un de ses rêves de gosses. Shin dormait toujours et se contreficha du débat, et pour Grunlek, tant qu'il était avec ses compagnons, le reste, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Ils furent interrompus par une jeune naine, en tenue d'ouvrière, c'est-à-dire une longue robe bleue. Elle s'inclina légèrement, puis s'approcha.

« Sir Grunlek, mon Seigneur l'Intendant m'envoie vous chercher. Le repas est prêt. Vos amis sont bien sûr conviés à notre table.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda Bob, suspicieux.

\- Treize années messire, l'âge de travailler. Je m'appelle Yolga. Je serais votre femme de chambre tout le temps que durera votre séjour. »

Théo secoua Shin, qui finit par ouvrir un œil fatigué. Ses cheveux avait pris la forme de son oreiller, mais il s'en contrefichait. Il suivit le groupe en traînant de la patte, encore fatigué. La salle de réception était la plus grande que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé avait vu jusqu'à présent. Une longue table en pierre, pouvant accueillir facilement une centaine d'invités se trouvait en son centre. Un grand lustre illuminait chaudement la pièce. Spécialité de l'architecture nain, les cuisines se trouvaient à ciel humain. Grunlek expliqua à ses compagnons qu'un Roi avait jadis était empoisonné et que, pour éviter que cela se reproduise, des mesures exceptionnelles avaient été prises. Mesures qui avait finalement fini par être adopté par la Cour.

Ils s'installèrent à l'extrémité de la table, où un nain à la chevelure couleur ébène patientait, attendant visiblement leur venue. Grunlek sentit son ventre se tordre en le reconnaissant.

« Prince Grunlek.

\- Intendant Rüvor. »

Balthazar plissa les yeux, essayant de trouver le lien les unissant.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de vous revoir de mon vivant. Vous avez... Pris de l'âge. J'espère que vous avez également pris en maturité. On ne choisit pas un Roi juste parce qu'il est « gentil ».

\- Le choix me revient à moi et moi seul. Ne commencez pas à essayer de me manipuler, ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

L'intendant plissa les yeux, visiblement mécontent. Grunlek ne quittait pas son regard. Cet homme avait été son pire calvaire quand il était jeune. C'est de sa faute s'il avait été contraint à l'enfermement, c'est lui qui s'occupait de lui quand il y avait des invités et qu'on devait le cacher aux yeux du monde. Il s'était ancré dans la vie du palais, et Grunlek ne serait même pas étonné s'il tentait de prendre le pouvoir à la mort de son père. Oh, bien sûr, il pourrait également le tuer, mais sa mort serait suspecte et les preuves finiraient par mener à lui. Il était bien trop intelligent pour ça. Non, s'il voulait être Roi, c'est par Grunlek qu'il allait devoir passer, et il tenterait sans aucun doute de le manipuler. Le nain se fit un devoir de l'envoyer en exil dès le décès de son géniteur. Cet homme était un dictateur, et en aucun cas il n'atteindrait la tête du royaume.

Yolga entra dans la pièce, un énorme plat dans les mains, qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle rougit légèrement quand Balthazar lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa en silence. Grunlek resta un moment le regard sur la porte fermée, puis s'aperçut que Théo était tranquillement en train de se servir dans le plat. Le majordome qui était venu pour les servir, comme on le fait d'habitude aux invités, ne sut pas trop comment réagir, la mâchoire entrouverte, choqué par de telles manières.

« Théo... marmonna Bob, pose cette fourchette.

\- … Pourquoi ? »

Le mécanicien et le mage se lancèrent un regard désespéré. Le majordome toussa légèrement à sa droite et récupéra le plat, pour servir les autres. Théo, qui n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il avait de mal, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se mit à bouder.

« Où étiez-vous ces dernières années ? Demanda l'Intendant à l'attention du nain. Votre père a lancé de grandes recherches pour vous retrouver après votre crise d'identité puérile. Il a été très... Attristé de votre disparition. Les affaires du royaume ont grandement chuté de par votre faute. Vous l'avez rendu faible. »

Grunlek se crispa sur sa fourchette, préférant l'ignorer.

« Et ce bras métallique...

\- ASSEZ ! »

Tous sursautèrent, même Théo.

« Je ne suis pas votre marionnette ou votre souffre-douleur Intendant. Vous croyez que je ne sais pas que ma disparition a rendu mon père triste ? Vous croyez que je n'ai pas essayé de revenir ? Mais à chaque... A chaque fois que j'approchais des portes de cette ville me revenait toutes les raisons pour laquelle je l'ai quittée. Vous m'avez poussé à bout, peut être même avez-vous au fond voulu que je disparaisse, pour ne plus m'avoir dans vos pattes, en espérant que je sois bouffé par des loups. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je ne suis pas faible et je suis capable d'assumer mes actes. En tant que prince de ce royaume, j'ai des droits et la possibilité de faire ce que je veux. Gardes ! Embarquez-le, mettez-le sur la première charrette qui quitte cette ville. Et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ici.

\- Majesté, sauf votre respect, je suis au service de votre famille depuis...

\- Vous étiez. Vous êtes toxique. Disparaissez. »

Des gardes entrèrent dans la pièce, et firent sortir l'Intendant, qui, outré, quitta la pièce en prédisant la chute du royaume à cause de sa faiblesse. Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Balthazar posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui, tendu, se releva.

« Je... Je vais dans ma chambre.

\- Grunlek, tu veux en parler ? Tenta Bob.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il quitta le salon sous les regards triste de ses compagnons. Il gagna son lit et plongea dedans. Il ferma un instant les yeux, tachant de rester le plus silencieux et calme possible. Il avait juste envie de hurler, jeter des choses. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé moralement, dans un sommeil agité.

Il fut réveillé par une petite main, le secouant. Il ouvrit son unique œil, et croisa le regard embué de la jeune Yolga. Un rapide coup d'oeil par la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'il avait dormi un long moment.

« Yolga ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

\- C'est... C'est votre père Sire Grunlek. Il ne lui reste que quelques heures à vivre. Il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

\- Très bien, je te suis. »

Il quitta son lit et emboîta le pas à la jeune fille. Il tomba sur Balthazar, sur le bureau, silencieux.

« Tu ne dors pas ?

\- J'y arrive pas, lui répondit le mage. _Il_ est plutôt agité ce soir. Mais ça va aller. Et toi ? Tu vas supporter ?

\- Peut être. Je ne sais pas.

\- Je serais là si tu veux parler en rentrant. »

Grunlek lui sourit et quitta la pièce sans un bruit. Yolga l'attendait devant, elle sembla effacer des traces de larmes quand il arriva à ses côtés. Le nain, compatissant, posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée Sire Grunlek. On me reproche souvent de pleurer pour pas grand chose. Mais votre père a fait... Beaucoup pour moi. Et je me sens totalement impuissante.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée Yolga. Je te trouves très courageuse.

\- Merci Sire Grunlek. »

Ils avancèrent dans un long corridor, dont les murs était recouvert de tableaux poussiéreux, représentant les personnes qui avaient dirigé la ville. Il s'attarda un instant devant celle de son père, où il se trouvait également, avec ses deux bras, parce que l'Intendant avait peur que son handicap ne ruine la réputation du royaume et n'apporte que de la honte sur sa famille. Il se détourna de l'oeurvre. La chambre de son père était au bout du couloir, gardée par deux gardes bien armés qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant eux. Grunlek prit une grande inspiration, et poussa la porte.

La chambre du Roi était la plus grande et la plus luxueuse du palais. Un lit gigantesque occupait son centre, un salon occupait la partie est, composé de fauteuils rouges et d'une table basse, la partie ouest était en grande partie consacrée à la garde-robe du Roi. Le détail qui marqua cependant Grunlek, ce fut les nombreuses machines naines entourant le lit du Roi. Un médecin était occupé avec l'une d'entre elle. Il s'inclina en voyant le Prince rentrer.

« Je vous donne une heure Messire. Votre père est au plus mal et a besoin de soins constants.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bon courage. Qu'est-ce que... Yolga, jeune insolente, je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus vous voir ici ! Le Roi est fatigué, vous ne pouvez pas rester à ses côtés !

\- Tout va bien, l'interrompit Grunlek. Elle est avec moi.

\- Mais Majesté... Rah. Très bien. »

Il quitta la pièce. Grunlek s'approcha lentement du lit, ne sachant pas trop comment agir. L'homme allongé dans ce lit n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'il avait jadis connu. Il était vieux, ses cheveux et sa barbe auparavant noir ébènes avaient pris une teinte blanche. Il avait également beaucoup vieilli et semblait très mal en point. Bien qu'il n'éprouvait aucun regret, le cœur de Grunlek se serra. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir en général, encore moins quand il s'agissait de sa famille, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait.

« Grun... Grunlek ? C'est toi ? Appela une petite voix essoufflée, rocailleuse depuis le lit. »

L'intéressé s'approcha lentement et s'installa sur le fauteuil installé près du lit de son père. Le regard de ce dernier sembla s'illuminer. Il tendit une main usée vers son visage, Grunlek le laissa faire.

« Bonsoir Père.

\- Tu es rentré à la maison. Après toutes ces années. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux. Je... Je suis tellement désolé Grunlek. »

Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Grunlek aurait aimé rester froid, comme lui l'avait toujours été avec lui. Mais sa nature le refusait. Il n'était plus l'enfant effarouché d'autre fois, il était le pilier du groupe, celui qui pousse tout le monde en avant. La porte s'ouvrit, une boule de poils blanche s'approcha du lit. Yolga sembla s'alarmer.

« Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Messire Grunlek, je suis désolée, il... Il était devant les portes et il ne semblait pas méchant... Il a du s'échapper de ma chambre.

\- Tout va bien, elle est à moi. Elle s'appelle Eden. »

La louve se colla à son maître, puis se coucha à ses pieds. Le Roi lança un regard à l'animal, puis se reconcentra sur son fils. Grunlek poussa un soupir.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire que je ne vous en veux pas, que tout s'est bien passé pour moi, ce serait mentir. J'ai vécu un enfer ici, j'ai vécu un enfer pendant de longues années d'errance, puis j'ai rencontré Ugryn, qui m'a réparé, et Théo, Bob et Shin, qui sont devenus la famille que je n'ai jamais eu. Je sais que vous avez regretté, que vous m'avez cherché, mais ma décision était déjà prise depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ton enfance se passe comme ça. Quand ta mère nous a quitté, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et...

\- Je sais, l'Intendant Rüvor est arrivé, et il a guidé votre existence, il vous a transformé. Il a fait la même chose avec moi. Mais vous n'étiez jamais là pour moi. Vous auriez pu m'aider, me défendre, m'élever, mais vous m'avez confier à ce monstre. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que je ne suis pas le fils que vous avez voulu, que mon handicap était très lourd, peut être au fond ce n'était pas de votre faute. Mais jamais je ne vous pardonnerai ça. Jamais. »

Le Roi baissa sa main, reposant toujours sur la joue de son fils. Son regard se perdit dans les yeux bleus de son fils.

« Tu as tellement grandi. Mais tu as raison Grunlek. Je n'ai pas été un bon père. Je ne sais pas non plus si j'ai été un bon Roi. Je me suis rattrapé tu sais. Après ton départ, je me suis remis énormément en questions, je t'ai cherché, j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver. Te perdre a été la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. Puis je suis tombé sur Yolga, en visitant un orphelinat. Elle... Elle était seule. Et elle m'a beaucoup fait penser à toi. Je l'ai élevée comme ma propre fille, pour... Pour t'effacer de mes souvenirs. »

Grunlek lança un regard à la jeune servante, assise près d'Eden, en train de lui caresser la tête.

« Père, je ne veux pas reprendre le pouvoir. Je... Je sais que c'est ce que vous voulez, que c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir. Mais je ne le supporterai pas. J'ai passé les vingt années de ma vie à voyager avec des gens merveilleux, qui m'acceptent comme je suis. Être enfermé, jugé, critiqué, je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je ne pourrai pas.

\- Je sais Fils, je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé Yolga. »

L'enfant releva la tête en entendant son prénom. Elle se releva, dépoussiéra un peu sa robe, et hocha la tête.

« Elle n'est pas vraiment une servante, continua le vieil homme. Elle voulait apprendre à te connaître. Elle a beaucoup entendu parler de toi, de tes exploits. Tout le monde ici sait ce que tu as fait, ce que vous avez fait, votre groupe et toi. La Cité des Merveilles, les araignées... Mon fils, tu es devenu un héros pour tous ici, un modèle à suivre.

\- C'est faux, je ne suis pas un héros. Un héros ne laisse pas des morts dans son sillage. Je mène une existence dangereuse.

\- Mais... Vous n'en avez pas croisé ? L'interpella la jeune fille. Sir Grunlek, des dizaines de nains s'en vont à l'aventure depuis ce qui est arrivé. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes devenus une légende. Et puis... Ugryn habitait ici, vous savez. C'était mon instructeur. Il parlait énormément de vous, jusqu'à la fin. Il me manque beaucoup. Dans ses vieux jours, il disait vouloir vous revoir une dernière fois, la maladie l'a rattrapé avant malheureusement.

\- C'est ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience... reprit son père. Mourir sans te revoir m'étais insupportable. Mourir sans avoir pu te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi aujourd'hui … C'était au dessus de mes forces. »

Grunlek n'osait plus rien dire. C'était beaucoup d'informations en très peu de temps. Yolga était la « fille » du Roi, elle avait été entraînée par celui qui avait été son sauveur, son sauveur qui était aujourd'hui décédé. Et son père venait de lui dire qu'il était fier de lui. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de garder son calme, malgré le grand bouleversement qui était en train de s'opérer dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ?

\- Pour que tu saches que je respectes ton choix de vie. Et puis... Ugryn m'a beaucoup aidé à te connaître. Il m'a parlé du bras métallique qu'il t'a fait pour que tu puisses vivre normalement. J'ai.. J'ai fini par comprendre. Si le rôle de leader ne te convient pas, je le comprends, et je l'accepte.

\- Yolga... dit doucement Grunlek. Est-ce que tu... Tu te sentirais capable d'assumer des responsabilités pareilles ?

\- Elle n'a que treize ans fils.

\- Je sais. Mais je lui ai trouvé un instructeur qualifié. Elle voyagera avec moi jusqu'à sa majorité, je lui apprendrais comment diriger un peuple, à ma façon. Mes amis lui apprendront à manier la magie, les armes. Elle vivra au milieu d'espèces différentes d'elle, et je lui montrerai le chemin à suivre. En attendant, le grand conseil nain sera à la tête de la ville. Ils ont huit années pour se préparer au grand bouleversement. Ce sont des anciens, j'ai confiance en eux.

\- Je suis prête Sire Grunlek. »

Le Roi resta un moment silencieux, puis hocha la tête. Il tira une ficelle au dessus de sa tête. Un majordome entra dans la pièce.

« Majesté ?

\- Nous avons parlé, dit-il. La nouvelle reine sera Yolga la Juste, à sa majorité dans huit ans. Elle partira en voyage d'initiation avec le prince, mon fils pendant son temps. La ville sera aux mains du Grand Conseil. Ce sont mes paroles, diffusez-les dans tout le royaume.

\- Bien Majesté. »

L'homme s'inclina, et quitta la pièce. Grunlek sourit à son père.

« Merci. Je... Si vous le voulez bien, je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à votre départ.

\- Raconte-moi donc ce qu'il s'est passé pendant tes voyages, je veux savoir. »

Grunlek se lança dans un grand conte. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec Ugryn, la fabrication de son bras métalliques, sa rencontre avec Théo et Balthazar, alors que les deux hommes étaient poursuivis par des paladins, puis comment il avait accepté de voyager avec eux, leur rencontre avec Shinddha, la druidesse, les araignées, Vladimir Hannibal et la mort de Théo, sa renaissance, la mort, les retrouvailles. C'est sur ces récits d'aventures pour le moins extraordinaires que le Roi s'éteignit doucement. Eden fut la première à l'avoir senti. Elle avait sauté sur le lit, pour se coller à lui. Yolga et Grunlek lui avait tenu la main jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

La mort du Roi fut annoncée officiellement le lendemain matin, à l'aube. Le corps fut emmené, pour être préparé. Grunlek et Yolga se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Quand partirons-nous ? Finit-elle par demander, le regard perdu sur les serviteurs nettoyant le lit.

\- Une semaine de deuil va être organisée. Nous quitterons la ville ensuite. Je vais te présenter à mes compagnons. Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas le genre de prince qui se prends la tête. Suis-moi. »

Grunlek trouva rapidement son chemin, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Ses compagnons était déjà debout. Balthazar avait la marque de son livre sur la joue droite, indiquant qu'il avait finalement réussi à s'endormir. Shin semblait de meilleure humeur que la veille, déjà en train de taquiner la paladin. Tous se retournèrent quand le Nain entra dans la pièce.

« C'est terminé ? Demanda doucement Balthazar.

\- Oui. Et on va avoir une nouvelle aventurière. Je vous présente Yolga.

\- … Bah on la connaît, pourquoi tu nous la représentes ? Lâcha le paladin sur un ton neutre.

\- Parce que c'est la nouvelle reine du royaume Théo. Elle entre en phase d'apprentissage à nos côtés. Je compte sur vous pour lui apprendre quelques trucs cool. Si possible n'impliquant pas des boucliers et...

\- Venant de toi ça fait mal Grunlek. Je croyais qu'il y avait que l'abruti de demi-diable qui faisait encore ce genre de piques.

\- L'abruti de demi-diable t'emmerde cordialement cher demi-paladin.

\- Shinddha Kory, intervint le demi-élémentaire. Je suis archer. T'aimes les pommes ? »

Yolga lança un regard peu assuré à son nouvel instructeur.

« Oh oui, ils sont toujours comme ça. Tu finiras par t'y habituer. On reste la semaine ici, le temps de régler les derniers papiers, expliqua calmement Grunlek. Et ensuite on va où vous voulez, si possible le plus loin possible d'ici. »

Dans le fond, Théo poussa Bob à terre, d'un petit coup dans l'épaule. Le mage se jeta sur le paladin en beuglant des insanités. Shin s'écarta d'un pas, une pomme dans la main, et partit manger son petit-déjeuner un peu plus loin. Grunlek finit par sourire. C'est sûr que sa famille n'était pas celle dont tout le monde rêve, mais c'était la sienne, et il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde, pas même pour un royaume.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'est la toute fin ! Une semaine de travail entière pour ce texte, environ 36h dessus, de jour comme de nuit x) Je suis complètement claquée mais très très très fière. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu pendant ces longs jours d'écriture :D J'espère que ça vous a plu. Il reste encore le passé de Théo à explorer, mais ce sera un peu plus tard. Là, Maman Myfan' elle doit relâcher la pression sur quelque chose. Genre Bob, puisque c'est bientôt son anniversaire x) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, j'ai bossé comme une malade, j'aimerais bien avoir des retours :D Bisouilles et à très bientôt pour soit Apprentie Pyro-Barbare, soit un nouvel OS Aventures sur Shin, je verrais ce qui m'inspire le plus. Cœurs sur vous !_


End file.
